Truth
by Achlys Todesschatten
Summary: Un amor disfrazado de eterna lealtad. Un amor reprimido por la inconsumable ira ... Xanxus x Squalo / Songfic -Segunda Parte: Xanxus-
1. Amor Disfrazado de Lealtad

Hallo!!

Para variar y no perder la costumbre, he aquí yo, de nuevo, con uno de mis mil debrayes, esta vez, un Xanxus x Squalo, regresando a mi género favorito de escritura: Angst

Para hacerles corto el cuento, me basé en la canción de Arashi, llamada Truth, y en un video de Youtube que encontré, pero amoldándolo a mi manera.

Espero les guste:

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

_**Truth**_

**Un amor disfrazado de eterna lealtad… Un amor reprimido por la inconsumable ira**

**Autora:** Roxana Carolina Marrero Medina  
**Seudónimo/Nick:** Achlys Todesschatten  
**Basado en:** El Animé y Manga de Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Los personajes no son de mi Propiedad, corresponden a la Autora de la Serie (Akira Amano). La Trama fue totalmente Originada de mi Cabeza.  
**Canción: **"Truth" - Arashi

**Pareja Principal:** Xanxus x Superbia Squalo

_**Contiene:**_

*Romance: El fic tiene un leve contenido Amoroso. Más no Demasiado

*Angst: Melancolía de los personajes principales.

*Shonen-Ai / Yaoi: Relación de Animé Hombre x Hombre. No Apto para quienes detesten este Género

¡Enjoy!

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

-"Si hace tiempo hice una promesa, fue la de seguirte para toda mi vida…"

_**Yurari yureru hikari hitotsu  
Itami iyasu kotonaku kieru  
I take your life forever  
You take my life forever**_

Dieciocho años han pasado frente a nuestros ojos de un modo fugaz, como cuales estrellas que danzan escurridizas por el negro firmamento. ¿Quién diría que un vínculo sentimental podría durar tanto tiempo?. No pude evitar sentarme tan solo un momento bajo el firmamento para poder reflexionar con claridad y despejarme de esta eterna melancolía interna que tengo desde muchos años atrás.

Siempre recuerdo con tierna nostalgia el día de aquella fiesta donde te vi por primera vez. Era más que claro que estaba bastante aburrido en esa reunión, tanta formalidad asquerosa me agobiaba inmensamente, divagando por allí fue donde te encontré, parcialmente bañado en sombras, aislado de la gente como generalmente te gusta estar. Vestido de un modo elegante de acuerdo a la supuesta ocasión especial, no me acuerdo si era por el cumpleaños de Vongola IX o que otra patraña social se festejaba, ni tampoco es que me esfuerce en hacer memoria en algo que no me importa.

Ese día noté algo especial en tu mirada, algo que me atrajo irremediablemente a ti desde el primer momento, y esa razón se llamó soberbia, pecado que al igual que tú, cometo con frecuencia. Por algo será que es mi apellido, así como desde el principio, me diste a conocer esa insaciable sed de poder tan característica de ti.

_**Hirari ochi namida hitotsu  
Omoi todoku kotonaku kieru  
I take your life forever  
You take my life**_

No existen las casualidades, solo lo inevitable, y si, el destino me cruzó contigo, fue por alguna razón, que hasta días después de verte fue que alcancé a descubrir.

Por inmoral que suene, quedé flechado y enamorado, simplemente fue eso lo que me llevó a jurarte una vida entera leal a ti, siéndote fiel como cual perro faldero, arrastrándose siempre al lado de su amo, para ser pateado de nuevo. Solo he aguantado tanto por ti… Solo por ti… Xanxus.

-"Juro que te seguiré para toda mi vida"

_**Tomaranai toki ni kisomu  
(Kobare ochita namida no ato)  
(Kobara sou namida no hiro)  
Ai wa kitto nuri sogogu ame no you ni  
(Kobare ochita namida no ato)  
(Kobara sou namida no hiro)  
Subete umawareta kono kyo wo no hate ni**_

También se me vienen esos ligeros flashbacks de nuestros días de colegio, cuando me armé de valor para decirte, así fuera en disfrazadas promesas, que te amo desde el primer día y que me gustaría pasar el resto de mis días junto a ti. Quizás algo precipitado para mí, de ese entonces, para mis catorce años, pero eran mis sentimientos más sinceros, hechos perennes muestras de lealtad.

-"Prometamos que… hasta que no seas el Décimo Capo de la Mafia, no nos cortaremos el cabello"

-"Que promesa más estúpida"

Todo envuelto en juramentos concernientes a tus metas y que yo las apoyaría incondicionalmente. Tú solo te burlaste de ello, y fuiste indiferente, pero allí seguí a tu lado… Como siempre he hecho… Y haré por el resto de mi vida. Dino era el único que sabía mi secreto amor por ti, a pesar de que noté un cambio en mi relación con él, fue quien me siguió animando a no renunciar, y seguir adelante.

Se me conoció como el Emperador Espada, después de vencer al antiguo líder de Varia, demostré que mi soberbia y mis deseos de triunfar eran superiores a su supuesta sabiduría en combate. Decidí amputarme la mano izquierda para comprender a quien derroté, fue un dolor físico intenso, lo más doloroso que he sentido jamás, pero todo tenía una causa, una consecuencia y un porqué: Enorgullecerte de mis futuras habilidades.

**_Kanashimi  
Tatoe donna owari wo egaitemo  
Kokoro wa kazomeite  
Sorewa marude  
Karuno you ni semaru shinjitsu  
Tatoe donna sekai wo egaitemo  
Ashitawa mienakute  
Sorewa marude  
Kyori no you ni kegare wo shiranai  
Negai wa tomenai mamade_**

Momento que nunca saldrá de mi cabeza fue cuando me enteré de todo lo que sufrías, de todo tu pasado, y cuando Timoteo, el Noveno Capo, te encerró en esa fría prisión de hielo, y lo que más me dolió fue el hecho de no haber hecho nada por evitarlo. Solo me limité a esconderme tras una fría columna de piedra, ya que pudo haber sido perjudicial para mí, pero por pensar en mi bienestar, te perdí, al menos por un largo período de tiempo.

Firme fue mi ideal de seguirte para el resto de mi vida, incluso cuando estabas congelado, mi corazón permaneció vacío y solitario tanto tiempo, que pensé que ya rozaba la eternidad. Nunca sonreía, reprimía mi tristeza, transformándola en arrogancia. No negaré que el dolor me aprisionaba y me asfixiaba, al punto de ir al recóndito lugar donde se hallaba inmovilizado tu cuerpo casi que todas las noches para poder conciliar el sueño. Lágrimas jamás surcaron de mis ojos, pero el pesar que llevaba por dentro era inmenso y a veces, insoportable.

-"Añoranza…"

Quedé al mando de Varia, no fue fácil liderizar una Organización de Asesinos, que cada uno deseaba hacer lo que quería, pero al menos supe sobrellevar las cosas hasta que regresaste.

**_Shiroku somaru hana ni hitori  
Nani mokawaru kotonaku chigau  
I take your life forever  
You take my life_**

Verte una vez más, fue el resurgir de mi alma, la cual creí inexistente, o por lo menos, estaría sumida en un letargo eterno, donde pensé que la vida no me alcanzaría para verla despertar. Comprendí con claridad toda la ira acumulada que sentías contra el mundo. Mi consuelo no sería suficiente para alivianar tu agonía, por el contrario, para desgracia propia, me tuve que ofrecer como un sacrificio, o más bien, como una vía para que pudieras saciar toda esa rabia reprimida que sentías desde hace tantos años, como cual muñeco de trapo que siempre era aventado y arrastrado contra el suelo, para ser finalmente abandonado en un rincón.

-"Mi vida es tuya, Xanxus… Puedes hacer lo que quieras con ella, incluso acabarla, si así gustas."

**_Modo kanai koeni motoru  
(kobare ochita namida no ato)  
(mabushi kireme futatsu no taro)  
Ai wa sotto fuki nukeru kazeno youni  
Owaranai youru ni nemuru  
(kobare ochita namida no ato)  
(mabushi kireme futatsu no taro)  
Yume nokizuwato ni kotoshi ta itami_**

No me importó ser esa vía de desahogo, simplemente deducía, que si eso te hacía feliz de algún modo, yo también debo serlo. Sentía enormes deseos de abrazarte y dejarte dormir en mi pecho, para que supieses que jamás habías estado solo, escucharas a mi corazón hablándote, confesándote todo el amor que siente por ti, pero el solo hecho de intentar tal estupidez, podría costarme la vida, pues eres muy renuente a las muestras de afecto.

Siempre estuve a tu lado, no me importa que lo reconozcas o no, pero eso me reconfortaba, le daba calor a mi frío corazón, aunque tuviera que pisotear mi orgullo.

-"Te amo… Es la única verdad"

Palabras talladas en rocas, donde jamás serán borradas por lo que suele llevarse el viento. Si tus acciones las pudiera escribir, las impregnaría en las arenas del desierto, para que en las corrientes de aire fueran borradas en el olvido, cerrar estas heridas para prevalecer a tu lado, hasta que la vida decida acabar con mi existencia.

**_Kanashimi  
Tatoe wazureka hikari umaretemo  
Nagekiwa nurikaesu  
Sorewa marude  
Kisono you ni kieru shinjitsu  
Tatoe saigo no hane wo kirai temo  
Sagame wa kaerarezu  
Kyuri no hana wa haganageni  
Itami wa kieru nai  
Yume nara aishita mama de_**

Un amor disfrazado de lealtad, sentimientos que no se disciernen en medio de la oscuridad, lo que es mejor para mí, aunque implique morir con esto en mi pecho. No importa, si pude soportar dieciocho años con mi secreto, lograré aguantar el resto de la eternidad.

-"Junto a ti… Por siempre"

_**Kanashimi  
Tatoe donna owari wo egaitemo  
Kokoro wa kazomeite  
Sorewa marude  
Karuno you ni semaru shinjitsu  
Tatoe donna sekai wo egaitemo  
Ashitawa mienakute  
Sorewa marude  
Kyori no you ni kegare wo shiranai  
Negai wa tomenai mamade**_

Una vez más en estas aburridas fiestas formales en Vongola, decidí escaparme a uno de los amplios balcones que da vista al cielo nocturno, plagado de luciérnagas destellantes. Pero lo que no me fijé es que ahí estabas tú también.

_Quedando frente a frente, nuestras miradas compenetradas una con otra._

_Como si el tiempo se detuviese..._

_**+ FIN +**_

* * *

_Notas de la Autora_: Bueno... Gran cosa no es, pero bueno, estaba inspirada, jajajajaja. Además, quiero ayudar a que el movimiento XS crezca un poco más :D

Espero les guste.

Próximamente haré el mismo Songifc, pero en torno al universo de Xanxus.

**S a l u d o s ~**


	2. Inconsumable ira Cegadora

Un agradecimiento a todos los reviews recibidos n.n

Bueno, ahora en serio. Manejar el Universo de Xanxus, ha sido uno de los retos más difíciles a los que me he tenido que enfrentar en cuanto a la redacción de fan fics en primera persona. Él es un personaje complejo de por sí, y ponerlo en un "plan de enamorado" lo fue mucho más.

Vamos a ver que les parece la segunda parte del Songfic, traté de poner todo de mi parte, pero siento que no quedé muy conforme. Ya sé que un Songfic, generalmente no lleva más de un capítulo, pero hagamos de cuenta, que esto es una variante del "común denominador".

¡Enjoy!

* * *

Letárgica soledad en la que mi alma siempre se haya sumida, no hallaba el modo de evadirla, ¡era tan insoportable!. Pero yo ya estaba acostumbrado a ser alguien aislado y cerrado, es mi modo de ser, y no puedo hacer mucho para cambiar mi manera.

El tiempo transcurre con la velocidad en la que un ser humano puede exhalar un suspiro. Que facilidad tan extrema para que dieciocho años pasen frente a mí, prácticamente sin yo notarlo.

-"Dieciocho años…"

_**Yurari yureru hikari hitotsu  
Itami iyasu kotonaku kieru  
I take your life forever  
You take my life forever**_

Tratando de buscar una luz en la densidad de la oscuridad que me albergaba, por alguna razón apareciste en mi vida. En una de las tantas fiestas organizadas por la suposición de jefe, Vongola IX, mi disque padre, fijé la mirada en ti, tenías algo sumamente especial. Lo que no sabía, es que más tarde yo terminaría siendo tu jefe y tú, mi subordinado más leal. Dicen que si todo tiene una razón… ¿Por qué mi destino fue conocerte desde mis dieciséis años?.

Enervante recuerdo, el del día en que fui aprisionado por el maldito cabrón de Timoteo en esa fría prisión de hielo por tanto tiempo. Engañado desde mi tierna infancia, acogido por lástima, y atrapado por el temor a mi ira… Recuerdo que estuviste allí, apoyándome de algún modo, y aunque jamás me atreva a expresártelo verbalmente, te lo agradezco profundamente.

_**Hirari ochi namida hitotsu  
Omoi todoku kotonaku kieru  
I take your life forever  
You take my life**_

Quizás no sea el mejor modo de tratarte, pero deja que me logre engañar a mí mismo, es lo que necesito para conseguir olvidar todo esto que siento, tantas cosas extrañas que no había experimentado jamás. Juraría que nunca las había sentido, sino hasta hace menos de 8 años, siendo que eres la única persona que siempre está a mi lado, pese a todos mis maltratos, consciente o inconscientemente siento tu cariñosa compañía.

No es lo más apropiado golpearte y herirte, cuando has sido tú quien más me ha apoyado, incluso, ofreciéndome tu vida para seguirme y servirme; sin embargo, debes entender que no es fácil para alguien calidez del afecto y la estima que me fue negada siempre, poder transmitir algo que jamás sintió.

Y lo que más me sorprende es que tú… tan solo te levantas, vociferas algunas palabras obscenas, pero no eres capaz de atacarme o hacer algo más por defenderte… Defender tu orgullo… ¿Por qué?

_**Tomaranai toki ni kisomu  
(Kobare ochita namida no ato)  
(Kobara sou namida no hiro)  
Ai wa kitto nuri sogogu ame no you ni  
(Kobare ochita namida no ato)  
(Kobara sou namida no hiro)  
Subete umawareta kono kyo wo no hate ni**_

No tengo sentimiento más que el del odio, la ira y la soberbia… Pero… Quisiera entender que es esto que siento en mi pecho, ya que tu compañía me reconforta mucho aunque yo lo demuestre del modo contrario, además de que tú más que nadie me conoces y sabes mi historia. Eres el único capaz de sostenerme la mirada, cosa que nadie hace; así como mis ataques de rabia, soportando mis injustificados maltratos, tal vez siendo el único modo que tengo de drenar las opresiones y malestares que tengo… Y el único modo que conozco para que permanezcas a mi lado, por irónico que se oiga.

El odio y el rencor revestidos de indiferencia, es lo único que vislumbran mis ojos rojizos, y el deseo de liderizar Vongola es mi único motivo en la vida, aunque de a poco cedo en eso, al cabo solo soy un bastardo.

-"Kasu"

_**Kanashimi  
Tatoe donna owari wo egaitemo  
Kokoro wa kazomeite  
Sorewa marude  
Karuno you ni semaru shinjitsu  
Tatoe donna sekai wo egaitemo  
Ashitawa mienakute  
Sorewa marude  
Kyori no you ni kegare wo shiranai  
Negai wa tomenai mamade**_

Aquel día en el que creí perderte para siempre, sentí un profundo tormento en mí ser. Eres parte de mi pasado, del cual por más que lo intento, no puedo desligarme, te tengo presente siempre. Ni tratando de despejar mi mente, sales de ella.

Siempre poso mis frías orbes carmesí sobre tu agitada figura cuando entrenas a diario, por alguna razón me gusta verte danzar grácilmente con la espada, es como un potente hechizo que me encanta y poco a poco me mata. Desde mi ventana te contemplo, sentado con un fino vaso en mi mano, que en él, había un Whisky exquisito que adoraba degustar.

-"Pedazo de basura… Tengo que admitirlo, me traes loco."

Quien diría que yo haría tal confesión, así fuera a mí mismo. Hace 8 años que me juraste lealtad, manteniendo tu ridícula promesa de no cortar tu cabello por mí. Y odio que el maldito viento haga que se ondee tan sensualmente, dejándome con las ganas de… ¿Acariciarlo?. En otros tiempos, lo halaría para dejarte contra el suelo y divertirme con tus quejas, pero… Ya no me causa gracia aquello, solo es un mero acto de descarga emocional.

_**Shiroku somaru hana ni hitori  
Nani mokawaru kotonaku chigau  
I take your life forever  
You take my life**_

Mi ilimitada crueldad, también abarca el plano carnal… Utilizándote para saciar mis instintos más básicos como hombre, tu cara de dolor me excitaba a raudales, sublevando mis más oscuros deseos e inspirándome a torturarte más. Pero hoy por hoy, siento que me falta algo, una cosa que solo logro concebir en mis noches de soledad, y ese "algo" lo estoy empezando a necesitar, no sé por qué…

-"S… Squalo"

Si, esa "basura" tenía su nombre… Un nombre que muy, muy internamente me agradaba escuchar. Nunca te llamaba por tu nombre, siempre te degradaba, y a sabiendas, de que se te nota que eso te hacía sentir mal, lo sigo haciendo por acto reflejo de inercia.

A veces no comprendo porque mi cuerpo realiza acciones que yo no pido. En esas frenéticas noches donde te tomo violentamente, una vez que te duermes, esas plateadas hebras me incitan a tocarlas suavemente, con delicadeza de que no te despertaras y notaras mi debilidad.

_**Modo kanai koeni motoru  
(kobare ochita namida no ato)  
(mabushi kireme futatsu no taro)  
Ai wa sotto fuki nukeru kazeno youni  
Owaranai youru ni nemuru  
(kobare ochita namida no ato)  
(mabushi kireme futatsu no taro)  
Yume nokizuwato ni kotoshi ta itami**_

-"Mi debilidad eres tú, ¡Kasu!"

No negaré que esa típica expresión tuya me irritaba muchísimo, y por eso, más de una vez he terminado aventándote vasos de Whisky por la cabeza para ver si te callabas, pero muy por el contrario, chillabas más, y en esos momentos, si me apetecía matarte.

-"Será que…"

¿Será que en el fondo te amo?... No en vano estaba a tu lado casi dos décadas. Una inconsumable ira contra la vida, no me permitía ver otros sentimientos que afloraban en mí. Los vestigios del dolor de la tristeza del pasado, no me dejaron apreciar con claridad que mi presente y mi futuro eres tu, Squalo.

-"Ayúdame a olvidar todo este dolor, ¡Te necesito, Kasu!"

_**Kanashimi  
Tatoe wazureka hikari umaretemo  
Nagekiwa nurikaesu  
Sorewa marude  
Kisono you ni kieru shinjitsu  
Tatoe saigo no hane wo kirai temo  
Sagame wa kaerarezu  
Kyuri no hana wa haganageni  
Itami wa kieru nai  
Yume nara aishita mama de**_

Luciérnagas nocturnas fueron elevadas a la cúspide celeste para ayudarla a iluminar en su penumbra, y adornar el resplandor de la luna esta noche. Malditas sean estas fiestas hipócritas a las que soy invitado, no entiendo para qué, prefiero aislarme en los balcones de las mansiones a estar tranquilo en soledad, precisamente como a mí me gusta. Con el viento resoplando suavemente, dando a notar la frescura del ambiente, sinceramente no podía sentirme mejor ahora.

-"Solo quiero estar junto a ti"

Siento la delicadeza con la que se abre la puerta del balcón, debe ser el fastidioso anfitrión solicitando mi presencia. ¡Bah!, ¡que se pudra en el infierno!.

Pero al voltear, puedo apreciarte allí. Largas hebras de seda plateada ondeándose con los tiernos soplidos del aire, hacen inconfundible a tu figura por sobre las demás.

_Mirando el infinito en la profundidad de nuestros ojos..._

_Como si nada más existiera a nuestro alrededor…_

_**+.Fin.+**_

_**

* * *

**_

Notas de la Autora: Mmm... Bueno, ahí maso me gustó, pero no estoy muy conforme...

Si hay demanda, hago una secuela de este Fic donde salgan los 2 hablando XD.

S a l u d o s ~


End file.
